1. Priority Claim.
This application claims the benefit of priority from EP 08450034.7, filed Mar. 12, 2008, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field.
This disclosure relates to devices that convert one form of energy into another and particularly to systems that convert electric energy into non-electric energy.
3. Related Art.
Earphones convert electric signals into audible sound. They may compensate for impaired hearing, deliver music, radio programs, or be used to communicate with others. Many devices are worn behind or fit over a user's ear. Besides the discomfort and unsightly appearance, some devices over compensate for noisy environments by over amplifying sound at the outer ear.